


Bruised Hands

by Allythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba johsai beats karasuno in the 2nd match, M/M, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Rarepair, Salty Boys, Sassy Boys, This is absolute garbage dont waste ur time ive gotten better at writing this suckks, Tsundere Shirabu, i think, no angst?, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe
Summary: Soulmate au where if one soulmate is injured the other soulmate also gets the injury. Yahaba has been sustaining hand injury's often because of his soulmate. (May be told from either point of view, Also Aoba johsai beats Karasuno in the first round so its completely different from canon )





	Bruised Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm surprised since I've been in many fandom's but this is the first I'm writing anything oops haha. Not sure where its gonna go just gonna wing it. Some inspiration may be from friends since they are salty like both of these boys. Also I'm writing since there isn't enough Yahashira fanfic's but its such a glorious rare-pair. Enjoy and please give constructive criticism (I really need it :) )  
Few curse words

Yahaba was never the type to get excited about love. Sure the idea was fun but it was painful in the long run. He had never been in love before, mainly because he was still searching for his soulmate.

Well "searching" is a bit different from what he's been doing, Sure, He wanted to know his soulmate, but he didn't care enough to keep a close eye on people around him. He wasn't like his captain, Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa loved romance and found his soulmate at a young age, who was also their teams ace. 

Yahaba loved volleyball but he wasn't on the court long enough to feel the rush of adrenaline that he gets when he plays in a match where the stakes are high. He was benched, But somehow he had sore hands that turned purple on some days. The pain he felt was horrible and he had to wrap his fingers with athletic tape. Everyone on his team understood how soulmates worked, especially since when Oikawa broke his knee, their ace was also out of the game for the same injury. Yahaba never _cared_ if the injury's he got were passed on too his soulmate, and it seemed like his soulmate felt the same. He always woke up with sore fingers or just pure exhaustion, He should feel worried for his soulmate pushing themselves but he didn't even know them, So why should he care?

His team was practicing for the upcoming match against Karasuno. He knew his teammates weren't worried, Karasuno was a nobody school last year but made a comeback this year with insane first years. Oikawa didn't seem to care though, His mind focused on hopefully crushing Shiratorizawa. Aoba johsai was crushed by Shiratorizawa before and Oikawa's ego was to high to be crushed once more. 

Yahaba did his stretches when he felt a burn on his knee. He yelped which caused several of his Teammates to turn in his direction. The pain wasn't much but it was so sudden he didn't expect it. It felt almost like carpet burn but it lingered longer and it was more painful. 

"Everything okay Yahaba?" Oikawa asked with a smile that had a worried look plastered on. Yahaba didn't see any need for Oikawa being worried since he was only a pinch server and it was obvious they wouldn't need him for this round. 

"Yes I'm fine." He said with a generic expression. The pain in his right knee disappeared as sudden as it appeared. 

Practice ended with no other pain or injury's. He walked home, exhausted from practice expecting to feel it in the morning. But when he arrived home to fall asleep, he had no sore or aching fingers, his soulmate finally took a break for once and all he could think was '_thank god.' _as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day had come. Their 2nd match, the match they had to vs Karasuno in. They weren't sure how much progress the team made but the match was a nail biting experience observing from the bench. Karasuno had some major tricks up their sleeves and they always had a reply to anything Aoba Johsai threw at them. Spikes, Serves, Blocks, _Everything. _Yahaba wasn't sure how long the match went on but his brain was snapped back to life when the ball fell to the floor on Karasuno's side. The gym was silent before the whistle blew, stating that Aoba Johsai won, 2 sets out of 3. His team celebrated, the match was more difficult then they could suspect. It was strangely shocking. It was only a few minutes ago when Yahaba had to yell in Kyoutani's face to stop him from treating his teammates like nothing. He didn't want the third years to be in any pain, so he tried his hardest to make sure Mad dog stayed in line. 

But it didn't matter now. They won and they were going on to the next round, the one that they'd be versing their sworn rivals.

Yahaba wasn't thrilled for the next match. It was a match where you couldn't guess the outcome, couldn't expect anything to happen. He wasn't even sure if he would be thrown out during their next match with Shiratorizawa. If there was a chance of playing in the match against Shiratorizawa, The pinch server didn't want to even step on the court. Oikawa wanted to beat Shiratorizawa so badly that he felt that OIkawa deserved to get a majority of the points through the game, just to increase their captains ego.

Nothing was wrong with getting Oikawa extremely cocky before the nationals, It might work in their favor if they do.

So Yahaba tried his hardest in practicing even though he didn't want to be on the court for the next match. If anything went wrong the team would depend on him and he didn't want to be unprepared as he said, the next match was unpredictable.

Luckily they would have Kyoutani most likely not being a bother in the next round since it seemed like Yahabas words stuck with him through the whole match against Karasuno. He can't exactly understand what out of the words made Kyoutani think, but he wasn't disappointed in the change of attitude from the wingspiker.

Surprisingly- once again, he didn't have any injuries that day, from his soulmate or himself. He felt glad that his soulmate finally stopped pushing themselves but shook off the thought. _It doesn't matter what my soulmate does as long as they don't drag me down with them. When I meet them I'm going to figure out why they keep acting like it doesn't effect me. _His mind immediately snapped to the _When_ in his thoughts. He shook his head, _if_ ,he wasn't searching for his soulmate anytime soon... Unless they purposefully got him a serious injury. He groaned as he continued walking home.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shiratorizawa gc: ** _10:37:_

**Wakatoshi: **Our next match is against Aoba Johsai.

**GuessSatori⭐: **Aye Aye Captain!~

**Shirabu: **Stop

Shirabu immediately put his phone down, muting his notifications. He hated the group chat and didn't want to hear anymore from it. There was no reason to care that their next match was against Aoba Johsai. They've beaten them before they can do it again. Was Ushijima expecting something different from the other captain. Shirabu never interacted with Oikawa before, but even without interacting he could tell he was a annoying brat from the way he talked to his fangirl's and his team. He wasn't sure if Ushijima had any conversation with Oikawa, other than telling him his talent is wasted in Aoba Johsai, but he's guessing that he most likely has, and might have seen Oikawa's _true? real?_ personality. 

Though he was most definitely sure that Oikawa's personality was shit. Aoba Johsai's other team members all were a blank to Shirabu. He didn't remember any of their faces or skills for some odd reason, But he knows better then to expect the match to be easy since Ushijima wasn't expecting anything out of it.

He sat at his desk unable to get any more studying done, his thoughts were too crowded. He stretched his hands, recently he hasn't been getting injured or pushing himself too hard, so their was no ache or pain when he stretched. It was time for him to go to bed, there was no studying to get done when their was only nonsense on his mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the day. The day their team had been training for. Aoba Johsai vs Shiratorizawa. Oikawa considered Shiratorizawa as their greatest rivals, though Yahaba felt as they meant nothing to Shiratorizawa.

When the team entered the court the stands labeled above their sign erupted into cheers, Oikawa's fangirls cheered the loudest. When Shiratorizawa entered the cheers were louder. It was very noticeable that Oikawa was pissed off, even someone who was clueless could tell, Oikawa hated them that much. The round started and Yahaba took his spot on the bench, it was all a too familiar feeling. 

The round was insane. Tons of crazy serves from Oikawa and a the same amount of powerful spikes from Ushijima. The amount of receives on both sides of the court was unable to be counted, even having full attention on the round. He wasn't expecting to go out on the court at all, he was completely numb as his full attention was on the two sides.His attention was suddenly cut off when Iwazumi delivered a spike in a almost empty spot on Shiratorizawas court. Shiratorizawas setter, Number 10, was the closest to where the ball was going to land, so he dived for it. He wasn't sure how old the player was, but the poor kid didn't have any knee pads on so when he dived his knees obviously hit against the floor as he slid down to receive the ball. _Ouch, that's gotta hurt._ he chuckled at the sudden thought. The guy got up off the floor but one of his knees started to bleed while the other one was red and starting to bruise. Well, at least, he was lucky to not get any serious injury, like a broken knee. The game continued for at least 20 seconds until the ball landed on a court. Shiratorizawa switched out their setter, Most likely to stop the other ones bleeding. Yahaba stayed in his current thought process about the match until he felt a sharp pain in both of his knees. _The absolute worst time, of course._

But when he glanced down at his knees he didn't expect to see bruising and bleeding, matching the setter on the opposite court. 

  
Everything stopped. The only understandable thought in his brain was _What? _

He couldn't agree with that thought more then he already did.

Did it make sense? Sorta. But he didn't want to believe that the setter with strange haircut from _Shiratorizawa _was his soulmate.

_"Fuck" _he muttered in a low whisper. 

  
Almost on instinct, his teammates turned to him. 

"Yahaba why is your knee bleeding?" Watari asked. 

Watari was one of the few people on the team he considered a good friend, so of course he would be the one to be concerned.

Oikawa put his hand on his mouth almost on instinct. _Of course he would figure it out. _He was a genius when it came to social cues and reading people.

"No way! My precious, Innocent, Kouhai, Is soulmates with someone with Shiratorizawa?!" He said dramatically. 

"I cant believe this, poor Yahaba," He wiped a non existing tear, "The betrayal I'm feeling right now." 

"Dumbass, people cant control who their soulmate is." Iwazumi said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Yahaba just sat there, obviously still a little shocked and he wouldn't admit, confused. He would confront the other setter about this later to see if he knew, but first, he had to clean off 'his' wounds. They wouldn't disappear on their own.

As he made his way to the bathroom, he passed by the other setter, he still didn't know his name. The setter didn't even glance in Yahabas direction. _What an asshole._

Yahaba was the most unluckiest person in the world, he got the worst soulmate. A soulmate who got injured too often, was extremely cocky, and who also is a complete asshole. Yahaba hadn't even talked to the rival but he already knew, Oikawa wasn't the only one who could read people. 

He cleaned his bloodied knee and put knee pads on both knees. There was no need for knee pads, but he wanted to hide that he was injured in the same way as Shiratorizawas number 10. Yahaba didn't like confronting people, he only acted when people were bothering him or it was important. When he returned to the bench his team was already playing again, and he was glad for the lack of glances in his direction.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The match ended 26-28, Shiratorizawa won. He hadn't remembered what happened after he figured out who his soulmate was. His thoughts were clouded and scrambled. He knew he had to confront his _soulmate_ after the match, he really didn't want to. What happened to him not caring? What happened to him giving zero shits about his soulmate? He didn't answer the questions since he already knew the answers. _I do care, this is the only chance I might get. _

As everyone exited the gym he lagged behind to tap number 10 on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can we talk." He said with blank expression.

The boy looked back at his teammates with a bored expression. "Whatever" He then answered.

_Wow what a brilliant response, this guy was definitely an asshole, Oikawa was right about their team._

The setter looked uncomfortable when they stepped into a empty classroom. He should probably explain.

"What did you wan-" The guy starte d but Yahaba cut him off.

"You're my soulmate." He said bluntly. 

His soulmate just stared at him blankly for a few seconds before looking pissed off.

"Excuse me? Why should I believe anything you Seijoh maggots say" The guy _Shirabu ,_Oikawa said his name was, said. _maggots? damn._

Yahaba didn't expect that response, but he should have. The guy was obviously sassy, and salty. Instead he decided to walk over to the nearest desk.

"I can prove it." Yahaba stated with a dry expression. 

"How are you going to do that?" Shirabu replied with curiosity. His questioning face he made was kinda, cute... Yahaba immediately dismissed that thought before he got dragged down anything too deep.

Yahaba slammed his foot into the desk as hard as he could, his pain tolerance was high but _damn _it hurt. Even though it hurt he kept his cocky expression, waiting. They were 20 seconds into a stare down when Shirabu yelled "_FUCK!" _

That's were Yahaba broke, he started to laugh. He expected the guy to feel pain but his reaction was pretty hilarious. The guy stared at him with a mortified expression and his face was paled. 

"W-What? _You?__" _Shirabu broke the silence with question, almost sounding offended.

"Well _Excuse me, _I'm not the one who gets injured at every possible second." He replied. He couldn't lie, Shirabu's offended look made him feel upset, What did he do wrong to get that look. 

Instead of giving back another petty response, Shirabu glanced down with a expression Yahaba couldn't comprehend. He didn't know why but he thought that Shirabu was _adorable_. The pout he made was so cute. Yahaba got pulled into his thoughts, wait, he hadn't even talked to the guy for more then 3 minutes, why did he think he was _cute? _The only explanation was that they were soulmates, it was cheesy in a way. 

"It doesn't matter that we are soulmate's" Shirabu said with no sass behind his voice. Yahabas heart hurt a bit, he was rejected by someone he never met, ouch. 

"But, can I have your number just in case you get injured and mess up my life" Shirabu then huffed. _wait._

  
"You're asking for _my _number?" Yahaba asked, his smiling pulling into his cocky smile. 

Shirabus face turned scarlet, Yahabas heart was hurting more, the blush made him look even more _adorable. _Damn, Yahaba was whipped for someone he barely knew, he was hopeless. Shirabu had no reply to Yahabas comment and they exchanged numbers. He waved to Shirabu and walked in the opposite direction, He didn't even notice that Shirabu waved shyly back.

Even though his team had lost to Shiratorizawa it felt like a personal win to Yahaba. He completely forgot about any pain he was feeling earlier and left the school with his dejected teammates. 

His life was going to get a bit more interesting now that he was talking to his rival's cute setter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read this haha. I really hate how it turned out but if you enjoyed it them I'm glad :) I wrote this a hour before I go to bed since i go to bed extremely early since i can't survive without my sleep. And i wrote for 2 hours after school. But anyway this is one of my only rarepair's and since there wasn't much content on them i decided to add to the small amount of fanfics. This was actually fun to write but im not sure if it turned out any good. It is still my first fanfiction, Ive never wrote anything like this so please do tell me if i messed anything up..(its obviously not completely canon) My instagram is allythewhat and come slide into my dms on twitter @Allythe2 ;;) loljkjkjk haha but please come talk to me


End file.
